The Cottage
by dustybritches01
Summary: He was lost, bound to the grey world inside his cottage until she came to him, bringing light and life. Now he never wanted to leave if she would only stay. Beta'd by SunflowerFran. SM owns Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

_**One**_

 **B** eyond the leaded glass panes of the rustic cottage, the sky lightened to a dull grey and a thick fog rolled across the windows as if seeking entrance. The darkened hearth did nothing to dispel the gloom or banish the chill that seemed to settle in the man's bones.

A mantel clock ticked the measurement of time as he sat shivering in the eternal grey, lost in his thoughts.

"Hello, I'm Bella, may I pour for you?"

He broke from his reverie to gaze into soulful, dark eyes. She wore a blue calico print whose skirts danced around bare feet, with long mahogany hair draping her feminine curves. Though of similar age, he felt worn and ancient in contrast to her vivaciousness.

She smiled kindly and he felt warmed through to his soul.

He found his legs draped snuggly with a blanket. His eyes danced around the warm, golden room transformed by the glow of the fire crackling in the hearth, taking in the table now covered with welcoming tea things, and then back to the woman waiting, hoping.

His austere face softened to a genuine smile.

"I'm Edward—and I would like that very much, Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 **H** is eyes followed her as she leaned over the table retrieving the teapot from under the quilted cozy. Her hair dangled over the biscuit plate and he reached forward, moving the thick mane behind her shoulder. She paused to look at him as he sat back with hands in his lap.

"Thank you," she said softly and with delicate efficiency poured a steaming cup of Earl Grey, adding an almond biscuit to his saucer before handing it to him.

He took a sip. It rolled warmth down his throat soothing the dry ache, the scent making him homesick and comforted by turns.

He studied her profile over his cup as she poured for herself. She was lovely. Her determined eyes held sadness just below the surface. His finger itched to run over her high cheekbones, but he quickly lowered his eyes as she took her seat across from him.

He took another sip, smiling against his cup, and closing his eyes as the warmth rolled down his throat.

With teacup in hand, he looked up to find her gone.

The china shattered to the stone floor as his throat tightened with a searing pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

" **B** ella—where did you go?" Edward rasped as she came through the door, fog swirling with her skirts.

"I walked in the rain, but my brolly had a tear. I nearly drowned." She giggled and settled a warm smile on him. "Are you glad to see me, Edward? I'm so glad to see you."

He nodded, hating how hungry he was for her company.

"Shall I pour for you, Edward?" she asked sweetly, warming her hands.

"Yes, I would like that—very much," he said with a sigh.

They sat in companionable silence sipping Darjeeling tea and nibbling chocolate tea biscuits.

After a time, she carried the tea tray to the settee near the fire.

He found himself seated next to her as she poured two fresh cups and proceeded to pull out yarn and needles from a carpet bag.

"Read to me, Edward?" she asked with a charming smile.

"Of course," he smiled shyly, picking up the book.

" _It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."_ **

His gaze shot to her, but she remained diligently bent over her work.

He smiled and continued.

**— _Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

As Edward began chapter four, Bella sneezed repeatedly. Alarmed, he scooted closer to feel her fiery forehead.

"Bella, you've gotten yourself sick. No wonder with your bare feet on the cold stones and walking in the rain," he fussed, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders as her teeth chattered. In so doing, he felt the dampness of her dress.

"You must get out of these damp clothes. I have a sleeping shirt that would cover you quite modestly. Please allow me to care for you."

Her head slumped to his shoulder. "Thank you, Edward."

He walked her up the stone steps to his loft bedroom. She sat, swaying on the bed as he rummaged through his chest of drawers. He laid out a white, linen sleeping shirt and discretely left the room.

He returned to find her curled like a kitten on his bed.

He paused on the threshold but hastened forward when a shiver overtook her.

"Bella, dear, let's get you all snug," he said tenderly as he worked to get her under the covers, tucking the downy comforter under her chin.

"Thank you, Edward," she rasped patting the hand on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

 **E** dward paced in the cold ashen hue of the room below. He froze mid-step. He had used his legs. In the need to help her, he had moved without thought. Pain shot up his spine and he collapsed into his chair by the dark hearth. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

It was Bella.

She made his existence glow with life. She made him want to try. He sat thinking of the solitude which held him. He never wanted to leave if Bella would stay too.

Leaving the dark chill, he climbed the steps to the warm glow of Bella's presence. He sighed to see she was sleeping peacefully before rolling into an old quilt on the floor.

He woke to her whimper.

"Edward—so cold—please—so cold . . ."

Without thought, he climbed onto the bed pulling her into his embrace.

"Shhh, love, I've got you. Let me warm you."

He tucked the blankets snug under her chin and wrapped himself around her. She melted against him.

"I think I could love you, Edward," she mumbled.

He tightened his arms around her.

"I think I already do," he whispered against her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

 **T** hey spent the next day on the little bed under the eaves of the tiny loft. After his attempt at making her tea, she had him bring up her tea things. He smiled at her wrinkled nose over his chipped mug.

She served them on the tea tray on the bed. After morning tea, he read to her until she fell asleep. He sat with the book in his lap watching her peacefulness, watching the fire's glow in contrast to the thick grey fog against the window.

When she woke, she sat near the fire, wrapped in his old quilt, talking him through making cheese toasties. They ate from the tray on the bed with Lady Grey steeping in the pot.

"Do you play chess, Edward?"

He smiled at the idea and nodded.

"Good, you clear the tea things and I'll set up the board."

He found her to be a worthy opponent, but when she tired, he ushered the tray off the bed and read her another chapter as she snuggled down for another nap.

Her fever rose in the night and it was as natural as breathing to be the big spoon to her small one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

 **H** er fever broke and over the next few days they delighted in each other's company.

"Edward?"

He grunted as he concentrated on his next chess move, but looked up into the face of a sweet little imp.

"You have my bishop. What more do you want, little devil woman?"

Her eyes sparkled and danced. "I'm thinking we should up the ante."

"What do you have in mind?"

She looked at the board, "Winner kisses the loser."

"Brilliant idea," he said as his heated gaze made her squirm.

He laughed as he moved his queen.

They played distractedly, but neither let the other throw the game.

His 'checkmate' had her sigh with relief as he knocked the board off the bed, pulling her into his arms.

With his hand cupping her face, his gaze locked with hers.

"To the victor goes the spoils," he whispered.

She smiled confidently, raising her lips in surrender.

His lips danced across hers as he claimed his prize.

She clung tighter to him as he angled to deepen the kiss.

As he broke their kiss to nuzzle her neck, she panted, "More," and he reclaimed her mouth as he gently laid her down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

 **H** e woke to her warm body draped over his. He smiled and let his hand run over her hip and down her creamy thigh. As his hand roamed up to capture her full breast she shifted against him.

"Good morning."

He looked to see her smiling sleepily at him.

He held her gaze as his thumb rolled her stiff nipple.

She stretched with feline grace, "Yessss,"

He smiled wickedly at her squeak and giggle as he rolled over her.

 **~o0o~**

He found her downstairs dressed in her blue calico. The sadness had returned to her eyes.

"I'll have to go soon."

He took her cool hand.

"You'll come back to me?" he whispered.

"I want to be with you always, Edward. I think I always have."

He towed her to his chair and pulled her onto his lap. They clung to each other with whispers of love and commitment as the shadows lengthened.

From the window, Edward watched her go, wearing his coat and carrying his umbrella, just in case. He was grateful the fog and damp had dissipated.

Turning from the window, he was comforted by the fire's glow in the large fireplace, an earnest of her love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

 **E** dward woke to sunshine filtering through sheer curtains. He stretched and smiled.

"I think I'll go for a walk today, to the tea shop around the corner. I'll pick up some sweets for Bella to serve with our tea. That would earn me her smile."

He dressed with unfamiliar movements after so long a time in solitude. But it hadn't been solitude. He smiled. Bella had come to brighten this dreary existence.

A sense of urgency press in on him.

Bella, his Bella. She loved him.

He opened the door and stepped onto the freshly swept door stone. The light was excruciating. There was a mechanical beep and a sterile smell. His garden disappeared and he found himself in the center of a hospital room.

A nurse in pink scrubs leaned over him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cullen. Don't try to talk. You have a breathing tube. Just relax and I'll call the doctor." She smiled and was gone.

A panic rushed over him.

 _Bella—where was Bella? How would she find him? He should never have left the cottage._

Tears rolled down his cheeks as his throat convulsed around the tube.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

 **N** urses floated in and out in a flurry of medical activity. The Doctor came mid-morning to remove the tube.

After the searing pain subsided, he rasped at the pink nurse, "—Bella?"

"Oh no, love, I'm Molly," she said as she helped him change his gown.

He collapsed back, feeling the throb of his throat and for the first time, pain in his legs.

Molly stopped him from reaching for his legs and pushed the call button.

"Do you remember your fire station being called to the Benton St. fire?" Doctor Banner asked. "You were working on the roof when it collapsed. You have burns on your legs and two broken ribs. The coma from smoke inhalation was a blessing in disguise. We were able to do the debridement and skin grafts while you were unconscious."

"Where's Bella?" he rasped hitting the bed.

The two nurses in the corner shared a look. Molly stepped forward, but the doctor shook his head in disapproval.

He knew he sounded crazy. Maybe he was, but he wanted to go back and find her sitting by the cottage hearth, waiting, hoping.

"I'm tired," his voice cracked as turned to face the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

 **H** eartsick, Edward focused on working with the physical therapist, Emmett McCarty over the next few days. His legs were badly scarred. He had muscle and tendon movement in both legs though the stiffness of the right showed a need for diligent work.

Rolling his wheelchair down the second-floor corridor, Emmett kept a running monologue.

"See Nurse Lauren there? She's meeting Dr. James in the on-call room."

Emmett slowed outside room 213.

"This girl was in the fire too. It's sad. She fights her PT at every turn. The light's gone out of that one," he sighed. Not one to be down for long he added, "Rosalie Hale, her PT, now that's one hell of a woman. I'd get up and do my best work for that babe. If you know what I mean." He nudged Edward and barked a laugh.

"What's her first name?" he asked feeling sweat break out on his forehead.

"Uh, Isabella, I called her 'B-girl' once. She threw her remote at me . . ."

Edward tuned him out.

That bitter girl couldn't be his lovely Bella.

He forced himself to face forward as his heart tugged him back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

 **T** he floor was dark save for the nurses' station. Edward lay in his bed lost in thoughts of Bella.

It wasn't a dream. The cottage was as real as this hospital. His heart burned with homesickness for the cottage, for the girl he loved. The thought of those sweet memories never having a future crushed him.

Was the girl down the hall his Bella?

Would she remember the cottage, remember him?

Was she missing him?

Dr. James walked past the nurses' station, rapping twice on the desk without breaking stride. A moment later, Nurse Lauren was scurrying in the same direction. The nurse working on charts never looked up.

Edward slid into his wheelchair. He rolled quietly past the nurses' station, down the hall and stopped at room 213.

The need for answers pushed him through the door.

He stopped just inside the room. In the dim light she lay asleep with her head bandaged. He rolled closer for a better look. With his heart pounding, he placed his hand on the bed.

Her eyes fluttered sleepily, "Edward, where have you been?"

A wave a relief washed over him. She knew him.

He smiled softly, "Sorry I'm late, love."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

 **H** e took her hand, feeling the muscle-memory of the act. A wave of nostalgic longing flowed over him.

She squeezed his hand, "I've been waiting for you."

"I'm here now, love. We're here now." He bent to kiss her hand.

"I-I didn't want to be here alone," she whispered.

He nodded, "I stepped out of the cottage and into this place. I was panicked and heartsick at losing you. I—I should have stayed, waited for you." he placed his forehead on their joined hands.

She ran her fingers through his hair, her touch soft, soothing. "No, I'm glad you did. They woke me. I don't think I would have been able to come back. I was so afraid I had abandoned you to that cold, dreary room." Her voice hitched and he looked up to a tear sliding down her cheek.

He rolled closer and she turned toward him. In the intimacy of lovers, he kissed her tears away and tenderly claimed her plump lips.

"I missed you so damn much, Bella," his voice cracked, "not another day without you, promise me."

"We found each other, Edward," she said with awe, "Not another moment, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

 **R** elieved, they slept, she using his hand as a pillow; he, resting his chin on his outstretched arm.

Dreaming, he was racing, lost, through the grey fog. He found Benton St. and slowed his pace on familiar cobblestones. He walked past the deli, past the bookstore, and felt glad relief as he entered his favorite tea shop.

There were timbers and debris everywhere, charred and dripping. Broken china crunched underfoot as he walked through the tea room. The charming tables were scattered and broken; linen, muddied with soot, lay like shrouds on the floor.

The quiet stillness struck him, as the sense of disturbing a tomb washed over him, and he ceased his movement in response.

Then he saw her, sprawled out, unconscious.

A cry of anguish broke from him as he fell to his knees, crawling to her.

He rolled her and brushed the sticky matted hair from her face and pressed his mouth to hers.

Breath—one—two—three—Breath—one—two—three . . .

She coughed and he looked into soulful, dark eyes.

 **~o0o~**

He startled awake.

" _Hello, I'm Bella. May I pour for you?"_

My God—it was her!


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

 **H** e sat, watching her sleep.

Bella was his shop girl. How did he not recognize her? Did she recognize him? There were slight differences; her hair was much longer at the cottage, darker too.

She shifted, waking.

"You're the shop girl."

Her eyes widened and she dropped her head and nodded, "And you're Esme's son, Edward Cullen. I remembered when I heard Emmett talking with a nurse about PT for you yesterday."

"Yes, my mum told me of the tea shop when I moved into the neighborhood. Emmett . . ."

He shook his head, "My god, Bella, for over a year I've been getting my tea from your shop, hoping today you would be behind the counter and I would be able to talk to you, see you smile."

Her head shot up as he spoke, "Really, I watched for you every day, crazy for you, afraid I'd meet with nothing but charming indifference."

He reclaimed her hand, "I was such a fool, forgive me?"

"We're here now." A new dusting of pink painted her cheeks and she rubbed her hand over his, "I meant it when I said, I think I've always wanted to be with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

 **N** urse Molly found him when she started her shift, and though she fussed, she was secretly happy for the star-crossed lovers.

It was easy enough for Edward to talk Emmett into combining PT with Bella and Ms. Hale. And even easier to convince him to return Edward to Bella's room, leaving Emmett free to follow Ms. Hale in the direction of the on-call room.

Edward read to Bella as she settled into a nap. He was happy, content in her presence and laid his head on the edge of her bed, succumbing to sleep as her slender fingers raked through his hair.

He was roused by Nurse Molly rolling him away.

Once in the hallway, she began, "I understand you wanting to be near her, but you do your legs damage by not elevating them. You must elevate."

"Yes, Molly," he said contritely.

"She can come to your room too, you know."

"Yes, thank you. Is there a reason you came looking for me?"

"Well I came to talk about discharging you, but you have a visitor," she said as she rolled him into his room and the presence of his friend Jasper Whitlock.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

 **E** dward stood from his wheelchair, clasping hands with his friend.

"Captain," he said warmly as Jasper pulled him into a hug with a back slap.

"Lieutenant."

Edward offered him the chair as he sat back on his bed, elevating his legs.

Molly nodded and left.

"You look good."

Edward nodded, "There's talk of discharge, not sure when I will be released to work. I'll talk with my PT."

"I'm glad, Edward," Jasper smiled then sobered, "You're my last stop to close out the investigation."

Edward sat up, "I don't remember much beyond the roof."

"How did you get in the shop?" Jasper leaned forward.

"I wasn't in the shop. I was using the Halligan bar on the roof and it gave," Edward said, feeling his throat tighten.

"People saw you fall with the cave in," Jasper nodded, "But how did you get to the girl? How did you resuscitate her in your condition?"

Edward shook his head, "I fell through the roof, unconscious. I couldn't help anyone."

Jasper continued, "We found you lying next to the girl. She had soot around her nose, mouth and chest. She was breathing when we pulled you both out."

"I—I don't remember."


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

" _ **This girl was in the fire too."**_

 **T** he phrase looped in his mind as he worked at putting the pieces together.

He thought of the grey fog as smoke and heard a click in his mind.

Dr. Banner said they almost lost him because of the swelling in his throat, but there was a moment when his throat relaxed enough to get the tube in. He thought of the soothing tea before the searing pain.

Emmett said they almost lost her in the operating theater when her brain began to swell. Was that when she nearly drowned?

But the dream gave him the most clues.

The ceiling beam—in the cave-in, he saw it fall on her. She wasn't supposed to be there.

With his legs screaming in pain, he crawled through the thick smoke to get to her, resuscitate her.

"Thank you, Edward."—she had said before he lost consciousness lying next to her, just like the night of the fever.

 _Not a dream, a memory_

He had been trapped. She came to him and made him want to leave the cottage and live.

Not just live, live with her, his Bella.

He remembered, he remembered it all!


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

 **S** he came to him in the stillness of early morning.

"Captain Whitlock came to talk to me. He said you don't remember." She took his hand, "Edward, you saved me. I would have died in the fire if you hadn't come. I was lost in the fog on the moor and you came and took my hand and lead me to the cottage. I was safe and unharmed because of you."

He squeezed her hand. "You came to me and brightened my world, warming it. You found me and saved me right back."

"I was so afraid for you. I wanted to stay with you, care for you." She smiled and continued, "I didn't know why at the time, but now I think my heart recognized you."

He kissed her hand, "The night of the fire, I remember it all now, love. I was so scared when the timber fell. All I could think was that you couldn't die before I ever had a chance to love you."

A sob escaped her and he pulled her onto the bed next to him.

With her safe in his arms, he whispered against her lips, "My heart recognized you, too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

 **T** he next morning they breakfasted in his room. He kept his legs elevated and she served them sporting the new headscarf he had bought in the gift shop.

She poured weak tea from a carafe and wrinkled her nose in apology.

He laughed, "Extra sugar and it will be palatable, love."

"When we are released, I'll make you a proper tea," she said with a kiss.

"Live with me, Bella. You promised I wouldn't have to be without you." He kissed her neck, smiling in the cleft of her shoulder.

She stilled and he pulled back. She studied his face for a moment and smiled shyly, "I did promise."

They smiled together and she ran her hands through his hair and kissed him soundly.

"My mum will pick us up tomorrow. I want to introduce you." He reciprocated her kiss.

"I already know Esme," she laughed.

"But I want to introduce the woman I am to marry, yes?"

She smiled widely, Yes—y—yes!"

He pulled her to him, "And in our home, with our children, every day you will pour for me, my Bella?"

She kissed just below his ear, "I would like that—very, very much."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
